In recent years, various services and additional functions that a mobile device provides are gradually increasing in use. A variety of applications that can be executed in the mobile device have been developed in order to enhance an effective value of the mobile device and satisfy various desires of users.
Basic applications manufactured by a vendor of a corresponding device to be installed in the corresponding device, and additional applications downloaded from application selling websites through the internet can be stored and executed in the mobile device. The additional applications may be developed by general developers, and may be registered in the application selling websites. Thus, whoever develops applications can freely sell the applications to users of the mobile device through the application selling websites. Accordingly, tens of thousands to hundreds of thousands of applications are currently being provided free of charge or with a fee to the various mobile devices according to the products.
Accordingly, at least tens to hundreds of applications are recently stored in the mobile device such as a smart phone and a tablet PC, and shortcut keys that execute the respective applications are displayed in an icon form on a touch screen of the mobile device. Thus, the users can execute the desired applications in the mobile device by touching any one of the icons displayed on the touch screen.
Meanwhile, some mobile devices provide a waterproof function in order to protect electronic components installed therein from a liquid such as water that damages the electronic components. However, the mobile devices include only a basic protection device that prevents the liquid from flowing into the inside of the mobile devices by simply using a sealing member.